narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin and Yang: Sachi Urami vs Echo Uchiha
Sachi retracted her sword, sighing as several more Hollow creatures dissipated into nothing but ash. She slung the sword of her blade on her right shoulder, shifting her neck a bit. She looked up into the sky, at the crescent moon as it began to shine in the thick dark of night. She had been recently out on her own since reuniting with Seireitou once again, and the revelation that he had now fallen for this Kurumu. Even though she insisted that Seireitou choose her over herself, the man still couldn't decide between the two. She hoped that it would work out in the end, as it always seemed to do. She turned around, about to head back to the next town, when a pulse suddenly ran through her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly, as she felt a familiar prescence. "Who's there?" She asked calmly. It was Echo Uchiha. He wasn't wearing his disguise robes, merely his tanktop. He stood with his defined arms crossed, his head perked inquisitively as his green eyes gleamed. From his bloodstained sword, it was evident that he had been at work recently. "Hello," He said emotionlessly. "I know you, yet I don't think we've properly met." Sachi's gaze traveled over to him, her surprise dissipating. "No, we haven't." She said, turning towards him slowly. "Echo Uchiha.... right?" "Indeed." He said, eyeing her ash trodden sword. "Sachi Urami, Seireitou's other, I presume?" "More or less." Sachi replied, looking over Echo's appearance. It was evident that either it was from Seireitou, or Echo had gone off and went on a killing spree. Her mind was leaning in the latter possibility. He looked into her eyes and noticed her peering at his sword. "Don't worry, I already cleaned Seireitou's off, this is a druglord's." Said Echo nonchalantly. Sachi's eyes narrowed, and she frowned slightly. "Why are you here, of all places?" She asked, Shinsei still slung over her shoulder. A fact was noted that both she had he had their swords drawn, and wondered why they hadn't sheathed them yet. He pondered the question a moment before answering in the same manner he always did. "I'm not really sure, I just felt like there was something I needed to do here. I had no idea you'd be around." "And what is that certain thing?" The Urami pressed, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her curious eyes without cease. "I'm honestly not sure, but I was drawn here." He stared almost questionally, as if he expected her to have an answer. Sachi allowed a small smile to cross her face. "You say you were drawn here, and yet the only presence here before you came was me. Despite the fact that you have just finished your fight with Seireitou, you have not bothered to sheathe your sword. Doesn't that tell you something?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He said with ease. "It means that I was expecting a fight." "And I suppose that means I'm your opponent." She replied, taking the blade of Divinity and pointing it at Echo. The smile faded from her face. "And you don't look like you're one for words..." He smiled slightly and gripped his blade. "I suppose, I guess you are my opponent." Then, Sachi ran forward, closing the gap between her and Echo quickly. With a lunge strike, her blade met Akujin, causing in a deadlock. Then Sachi pivoted on her foot, forcing her and her opponent to circle in the opposite direction and skidding away from each other. He nodded as he vanished and reappeared in front of Sachi to fill his sense of honor before kicking the blunt end of her blade with his heel, sending her sliding backwards. He then flipped in front of her to slice diagonally towards her chest. Immediately, Sachi brung her sword down, slightly diagonal, clashing with Echo's sword once again. Raising it up a bit, she slid her blade in front of Echo's, sidestepping to her left and following up with a diagonal uppercut strike towards his shoulder. He raised his blade with his right hand, the weaker of his two, and blocked it, clashing again and creating a loud clinkering noise. Keeping her blade at bay with one hand he palmed her face, sending her backwards but reveiving a small incision fro mher blade as she was forcefully thrown back. Sachi skidded back, a bit surprised at the sudden attack, but she pivoted around, catching herself and recovering quickly. Then, she stabbed her sword into a ground to act as a crutch, pushing her weight in it and raising her leg up, connecting with Echo's blade and nearly knocked it from his hands. She landed on her feet, pulling her sword from the ground and raising it in a defensive stance, facing her opponent. Echo narrowed his eyes as his grip was loosened on his blade, but he readily let it fall until he gripped it upside down, holding it assassin style. He whirled around and slashed at Sachi with a surprising amount of force despite the grace of the attack. Sachi's blade met Echo's in an uppercut, and the swords pressed against each other. As the two met a deadlock, she looked into Echo's eyes. "I can't say I'm not impressed." She admitted, swinging it horizontally to break the deadlock. "You're pretty good with swords." Echo looked back at her with his blazing green eyes and returned. "The same could be said for you. Your sword's prescence reeks of evil creatures, you must be quite the saint." He said in a slightly mocking tone. Sachi's eyes closed, and she smiled. Of course, she held no hostilities towards this man, so why shouldn't she? "I'll take that as a compliment." She replied, with a slight bit of mirth in her voice. "Fair enough." He spoke with ease, folding his arms and continuing his calm composure.